1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of constructing a floating dock structure, and more particularly, to constructing a floating dock structure using heavy-gauge plastic tubing as pontoon floats in which the junctures between adjoining pieces of the pontoon floats are sealed water-tight by a plastic joining process. The floating dock structure of this invention experiences no electrolysis, requires no painting, and is impervious to destructive marine borers.
2. Description of the Art
The use of a floating dock structure has become an integral part of today's water recreation and sporting events, such as swimming, snorkeling, scuba diving, boating, canoeing, water skiing, fishing, etc. Similarly, floating docks have various commercial uses such as, for example, at marinas. The dock structure provides a safe and secure place from which to enjoy the activity, and many attempts have been made to provide for such structures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,024, issued Mar. 30, 1999, to Mills et al., relates to a floating dock comprising a pair of flotation tanks, arranged side-by-side in parallel, mounted by a number of semi-circular double-saddle brackets. Each bracket saddles a top half of each of the two flotation tanks, running perpendicular to the length of the tanks, and is secured in place by a semi-circular steel rod wrapped around a bottom half of each of the flotation tanks and then bolted to the bracket. A deck is also bolted to the bracket above the level of the flotation tanks. Unfortunately, should the steel rod or any one of the bolts break or become unbolted, it is possible that the dock structure might break apart when one of the flotation tanks or the deck itself comes loose.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,452, issued Oct. 15, 1991, to McCain, relates to a floating dock with a hinge connection for interconnecting adjacent dock sections to permit vertical and horizontal movement between the sections. The hinge connection comprises complementary fitting yokes and lugs, each respectively welded to the ends of an adjacent float over which the deck sits. The yokes and lugs are secured to one another by a pin which passes through holes bored in the yokes and lugs. Again, unfortunately, should a pin break or become dislodged, or the weld of the hinge connections rust and break, the dock structure could break part.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,776, issued May 22, 1990, to Corbett, relates to a floating dock which is vertically adjustable. A pair of pontoons supports a deck section, the pontoons being secured to the deck section via a vertically adjustable pontoon mount. The pontoons themselves are secured to the pontoon mount by circumferential straps. Once again, should the straps break it is possible that the dock structure could break apart.
Thus, as can be seen, there remains a need for a floating dock structure which is solid in construction and yet easy to construct, all weather resistant, maintenance free, easily transportable, and able to maintain a well-balanced equilibrium which is not unduly subject to capsizing.